Two principal objectives of this proposal are to assess the incidence and prevalence of high risk behaviors for AIDS among alcoholic inpatients and to begin to chart possible alcoholic developmental pathways to AIDS. Given their overrepresentation in AIDS cases, blacks and Hispanics will be oversampled, as will women. The four specific aims of the proposal are: (1) to obtain information on the incidence and prevalence of high risk behaviors for AIDS among 750 alcoholic patients in alcoholic treatment centers, 425 in New York City and 325 in Western New York; (2) to make comparisons of incidence and prevalence for AIDS high risk behaviors among men and women, across three racial/ethnic groups, and between low-- to-moderate (Western N.Y.) and high risk (N.Y. City) AIDS environmental settings; (3) to investigate possible differential risk for AIDS among alcoholics by use of alcohol typologies (e.g., alcoholic polydrug abusers vs. alcoholic non-polydrug abusers, antisocial alcoholics vs. milieu-limited, late onset, alcoholics); and (4) to synthesize incidence and framework for characterizing risk and differential risk for AIDS among alcoholic inpatients. Interview and self-report methods of administration will be used to assess high risk behaviors for AIDS (e.g., IV drug usage, risky sexual activities), person characteristics (e.g., psychiatric disorders, childhood behavior problems), and environmental variables (e.g., SES physical drinking contexts, N.Y. City vs. Western N.Y.) possibly related to AIDS high risk behavior, family history of alcoholism and other psychiatric disorders, and alcohol consumption and related adverse consequences. Testing will be conducted individually by trained interviewers in alcohol treatment centers 2-3 weeks after patients have been admitted. Standard parametric (e.g., Pearson correlation, ANOVA, multiple regression), and non-parametric (e.g., Mann-Whitney U-test, Spearman's correlation, log-linear models), statistical procedures will be used to obtain measures of bivariate and multivariate association and to test for group differences.